cambié de opninión
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot]KaiXRei, es un fic realmente sencillo solo describe la relación entre Kai y Rei... y una posible despedida


Antes que otra cosa... ¡YO NO ESCRIBÍ ESTO! Ojalá; no puedo darme el crédito de esta historia, ya que la autora es una amiga que quiero mucho y que por mi culpa esta metida en esto del yaoi; yo solo le di unos toquecitos finales y ¡listo!

Además quiero decir que esta historia ya la había publicado, hace unos días, pero fue retirada por el administrador, decía que contenía material que no está permitido en f.f. bueno... me tocó la mala suerte de que leyeren el mío... no voy a decir la tontería de "pero hay peores que este" ya que yo también los leo y son lemons también muy buenos, pero como dije me tocó la mala suerte T-T o tal vez alguien me denunció XD mi (siento si ofendimos a alguien... pero lo puse al principio ADVERTENCIA) en fin!!!! Tendré que quitar esa parte y si alguien la desea con un rev con su e-mail diciendo que se lo mande, con gusto pronto lo tendrá en su bandeja J

Por cierto Manzana y yo queremos agradecer a las personas que pudieron dejar un rev antes de que fuera removida la historia:

Todo el crédito es de ella, así que Manzana, puedes estar orgullosa! ¡Déjenle revs que yo me encargo de que le lleguen y los lea, todos y cada uno de ellos, también les dejo su mail para cualquier cosa ¿Podrían decirle que escriba más? p Por que solo sus opiniones le harán escribir más ¡onegai!

Obviamente es un KaixRei... por cierto que como siempre tiene ella que ir en contra de la sociedad... el lemon es en realidad ReixKai (pero como ya dije no lo incluiré) ya que dice que siempre es al revés, pero no es lo suficientemente marcado como gustarían alguns

Bueno ya no hablo yo y dejo que ella hable por medio de su fic!

* * *

Cambié de Opinión

Por: Manzana

Después de una tarde de duro entrenamiento Kai estaba exhausto, así que decidió que un baño ayudaría para relajarse, además de aprovechar por si acaso Rei se encontraba por ahí, y así poder regresar juntos a casa, pero, al llegar a las regaderas se dio cuenta que estaba solo.- un poco desganado se posó bajo la caída de agua, fue sintiéndose un poco mejor, el sentir el agua tibia sobre sus hombros y recorriendo todo su cuerpo lo relajaba, su mente fue alejándose de su cuerpo, su pensamiento ahora estaba con Rei; él quería verlo y pedirle una disculpa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no había podido controlar sus emociones y después de ocultarlas tanto tiempo era inevitable que explotaran, se desbordaron completamente y la situación se había salido de sus manos, "pero es que Rei es tan importante para m" se decía el chico mientras lavaba suavemente su cuerpo, "tengo que buscarlo y pedirle una disculpa, después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para decirle qué hacer o con quién estar...?"

Kai estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó que alguien llegaba, era Max que lo buscaba desesperadamente. Kai salía de la regadera y estaba colocando una toalla alrededor de su estrecha cintura, pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían desde su cabello hasta sus hombros. Max al mirar su torso desnudo y las gotas resbalando sobre su pecho se quedó callado medio embobado...

- ¿Qué pasa Max, porqué estabas buscándome? –preguntó el chico algo sorprendido-

- No nada –contestó el rubio esforzándose para que las palabras salieran de su boca-

- ¿Entonces que te pasa, por qué actúas de ese modo?

- Bueno es que yo... bueno.. pero...

- Por cierto, ¿No has visto a Rei? –interrumpió-

- No para nada –contestó algo mosqueado y nervioso también- Que raro, sí él es tu compañero de habitación, deberías por lo menos saber si esta noche dormirá en tu cama... –dijo cambiando el tono de voz- ¿Y para qué lo buscas tanto, olvídate de él, si no quieres dormir solo, yo puedo ir a tu habitación-

- ¿De qué hablas Max? ¡Claro que no!

- Bueno, la verdad si sé dónde está, pero él no quiere verte, estaba muy enojado por lo de ayer.

- Cómo tú quieras, y déjame porque voy a vestirme

Max salió quedando Kai muy pensativo.- mientras se vestía trataba de imaginar por que Max sabía dónde estaba Rei, seguramente algo estaba ocultando. Lo que no sabía era que Max traía una noticia de Rei, el rubio esperaba que Kai detuviera a Kon, pero al verlo tan sublime y con las gotas de agua sobre su pecho cambió de opinión... en realidad Kai también era lindo... Él ruso se fue a casa un poco desganando encontrando al llegar una carta en su cama y creyendo que era de Rei la leyó y inmediatamente; al terminar la dejó caer, sus manos estaban temblando y salió corriendo al instante.

"Kai:

Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, no quise lastimarte, ni hacerte sentir mal, por eso me voy, por favor no culpes a Max por esto, él no tiene nada que ver, tan solo soy yo quién está confundido. Estos últimos días habías sido muy frío conmigo estabas distante , casi ausente y creía que ya no te sentías bien a mi lada, me dio miedo de tan solo pensarlo...

Max me propuso quedarme en su habitación para que tuvieras tiempo para estar solo, después de todo Tyson salió con el jefe a un mini-torneo, después de di cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba planeando y yo... me dejé llevar, me sentía muy solo.

El resto ya lo sabes, por eso me voy para no causarte más problemas, esta misma noche regresaré a China.

Rei"

Cuando Kai llegó al aeropuerto pudo ver a Rei a lo lejos y escuchó que ya era hora de abordar el avión, el vuelo a China estaba listo para despegar. Rei recogió sus maletas y Kai corrió hacia él, cuando Rei lo vio trató de apresurarse pero pronto sintió que los fuertes brazos de Kai rodearon su cintura y murmurándole al oído "No te vayas" una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo del chino y tan solo pudo voltear para mirar los suplicantes ojos de Kai, mientras este tocaba la suave piel de su rostro.

- Perdóname, ayer me enojé muchísimo al verte durmiendo con Max, estaba celoso, porque creí que ya no querías estar conmigo pero, por favor quédate

- No Kai, no tiene caso –contestó el chino-

Kai tan solo lo abrazó fuertemente, resistiendo los deseos que tenía de besarlo, de acariciarlo, tan solo lo abrazó y Rei respondiendo este abrazo de despedida se marchó sin decir ya nada. Y cada uno fue en diferente dirección, pero ambos muy pensativos, cabizbajos, como si estuvieran en otro lugar, un lugar dónde podían estar juntos siempre.

--- ---

Kai no podía dormir, tan solo daba vueltas en su cama y su mente no se apartaba de ese pensamiento: la cara dulce de aquel chico, el olor de su piel, su cabello largo y suave entre sus dedos, sus caricias, sus besos... Kai escuchó que la puerta se abrió lentamente.

- ¡Lárgate Max! Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada –pero la presencia no le respondió- ¡Qué te vayas te digo! –dijo mientras se incorporaba a punto de sacar al chico a la fuerza, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta encontró la figura de su Rei- ...ne-neko chan... –dijo Kai casi susurrando-.

- Cambié de opinión –dijo el chino con esa sonrisa que hacía a cualquiera derretir-.

Kai se acercó a él mientras miraba todo su cuerpo, su rostro, su cabello, casi sin creerlo le abrazó y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras el aire que respiraba comenzaba a impregnarse con su aroma, entonces los labios de Rei buscaron los de Kai y se besaron con ternura, sus labios se movían suavemente, mientras Kai buscaba tener el labio inferior del chino entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente.

Mientras lo besaba comenzó a quitarle la camisa china y luego la camiseta dejando su pecho al descubierto, al tiempo que iban caminando lentamente hacia la cama, Kai dejó que el neko se desvaneciera en sus brazos y fuera recostándose poco a poco en la cama, mientras Rei se acomodaba en esta el ruso se quitó la camiseta, perdiéndola luego en el piso de la habitación.

Continuaron besándose, mientras los dedos de sus manos se unían.- las manos del chino sudaban un poco mientras que las de Kai recorrían paulatinamente el pecho de su amado, la suave piel de Rei y cada músculo de su torso, de su abdomen hacían que Kai comenzara a sudar, y mientras sus dedos tocaban hábilmente la acanelada piel, su corazón latía más rápidamente, haciendo que la adrenalina recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo provocándole una sensación inexplicable, un suave cosquilleo en el estómago, en las piernas; comenzaba a sudar cuando sintió que el chico besaba su cuello después su boca bajaba lentamente sobre su pecho, mientras su lengua sentía el sabor de su gatito, un sabor suave y exótico que le volvía loco. Rei por su parte acariciaba su cabello.

Kai empezó a deshacer el nudo de la cinta que sujetaba el pantalón del chino y a quitarle suavemente toda la ropa, casi como otra caricia, se unieron de nuevo en un beso perdiéndose Rei en los labios de Kai...

... Ambos descansaban sobre las sábanas, recuperando la tranquilidad de sus respiraciones.

Se besaron nuevamente; Rei le lanzaba una tierna mirada a Hiwattari como diciendo "ya todo esta bien Kai"

El ruso abrazó a Rei quedando la cabeza de este recargada en su pecho quedándose dormido mientras Kai le agradecía en su pensamiento que hubiera regresado por él y le diera los mejores momentos de su vida estando a su lado.

Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos con sus brazos entrelazados, entremezclando el aroma de sus pieles, volviéndose uno solo y compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos y la felicidades estar uno junto al otro...

Fin

* * *

¿No estuvo genial?

Bueno ya saben el feedback es bien recibido y pues ya saben espero que no me vuelvan a decir nada más, ya que los que siguen mis historias rara vez pongo algo así y si me vetan de aquí ya no podré terminar ninguno de los dos fics que tengo sin terminar.... ¡y con lo poco que le falta al de "sobre el futuro"! por cierto que si no pasa nada así más rápido que pronto actualizo ¿oky?


End file.
